The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud printing allows users to print electronic documents to any cloud-enabled printing device connected to the Internet. A “cloud-enabled” printing device is a printing device that includes hardware and/or software that enables the printing device to receive print jobs from a job print service in the cloud and to provide status data to the job print service. Cloud printing is very convenient in a wide variety of contexts. For example, cloud printing allows users to print electronic documents in public venues, for example to pay-for-print kiosks. Cloud printing also allows users to print electronic documents to the cloud and then later request printing from a particular cloud-enabled printing device. Cloud printing also provides businesses, for example coffee shops, to generate additional revenue from printers located in their businesses.